Love Note!
by AllTheLosers
Summary: Yay for love notes! Kurogane writes one to Fai and of course, Fai finds and reads it! Implied Kurofai
1. Chapter 1

A/n: OmG! Something happy! This story I think, is the cutest one I've wrote.

R&R please!

Warning: Kurofai, obviously. it's called Love Notes, so theres GOT TO BE love.

Spoliers: Maybe?

Also, I know that they write in completely different scripts, but for the sake of this fic, lets say that Fai can read Japanese & Kurogane can read Celesian scripts, ok?

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own this mmk? I wrote the note, but thats it mmk?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurogane sat down on the couch in the center of his hotel him, well his and Fai's room.

"What am I going to do, the princess and boy are sleeping and Fai is in the room with the children doing gods knows what. He won't let me in. Damn, I am bored."

Kurogane saw a piece of paper along with a pen sitting on the table and thought of something.

"Tomoyo was always telling me about things like this, maybe I will try it for my self."

He set to work.

~*~*~*~

**BOOM, CRASH**

"Why do i think Fai had something to do with that?" Kurogane wondered out loud. I might as well check it out, since I'm done writing, he thought. He stood up and streched and walked to the kitchen.

It wasn't Fai who made the noise, thats a shock, Kurogane thought.

It was Syaoran, he had dropped a plate and cut his arm.

"Kid, are you ok?" He asked, walking over slowly, it wasn't in the kids nature to drop things, that was the princesses job.

"Yea, fine, I just need it to be bandaged," I held him arm, looking at it,

"What was that noise?" Fai walked out of the kids room, smiling.

"I cut my arm," Syaoran answered and held up his arm.

"Oo, that looks painful. Let me grab the first aid, it's in our room, right Kuro-tan?" Fai asked me, starting towards our room.

"Yea." I answered, starting to wipe away the blood from the kids cut and holding the towel against it.

Kurogane had forgotton he left his note on the table, where Fai could see it...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now, where is it~? Over here? Nope." Fai wondered out loud. He walked past the couch, but stopped, something catching his eye.

"Now, what is this? Is it a love note from Kuro-sama?"

Fai started to read, it said,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dear Fai,

You may be a faker, but your true smiles are amazing, breathtaking.

They make me want to become a better person.

You have changed me and for that, I love you.

I offer you my hand to save you from the ice cold ocean you are drowning in.

Will you accept my hand or swim on your way, looking for another?

Do not worry, I will always choose you over Tomoyo-hime.

I will always follow you like a good doggy.

-Love,

Kurogane

* * *

"Holy....crap..." Was all Fai could say.

He kept the note in his hand while looking for the first-aid kit.

I'll ask him about it when I get back, Fai thought

* * *

So..uhm..yea...It took me awhile to do the introduction type of thing.

Also, what I said about Tomoyo and the notes, it means she writes love notes and receieves them.

Fai is NOT doing anything dirty in the kids rooms so don't worry.'

Last thing, I got the anaglogy of the Ocean from...another fic, I don't remember which though.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: This chapter is for What Fai was doing! It starts off after Fai goes into his and Kurgies room! Kurogane got tired of waiting and went into the kids room to lay the kid down and maybe find a first-aid kit

Warning: Kurofai! No likey, no read-ey okay-ey?

Disclamir: I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA! Clamp does. I onl own my spelling fails XD

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What is taking that mage such a long time?" Kurogane wondered irritated,

"I don't know, maybe he can't find it." Syaoran said shrugging, then wincing

"Tch, probably, let's go to your room, there may be one in your room." Kurogane suggested.

"Sure, ok." Syaoran agreed and was hoisted off the ground by Kurogane. Syaoran was sat down on his bed next to the princesses. He laid down and laid his arms out as painlessly as he could. His hand hit a piece of paper.

Kurogane started to look around for a kit, until Syaoran held up a piece of paper.

"Whats this?"

"What's what?" Kurogane walked over and grabbed the piece of paper from Syaoran before he had a chance to object.

The paper said,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dear Kuro-puu

Before you, I was a mannequin on display.

A fake smile plastered on my face constantly.

No one paid me much mind.

They just would all just smile, look at me and leave.

You came along, breathing life into my empty body and making me human.

Now I am in a world with meaning.

You are my world and for that I love you.

I will always be here for you too~!

-Love

Fai D. Flourite

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Holy....crap....this is..." Kurogane couldn't think. He was in shock from the note. the LOVE note. to HIM.

"Uhm, Kurogane-san? What does it say? Can I see it?" Syaoran tried to take the note from him. Kuroganes hands wouldn't let it go.

"Kurogane-san? Are you ok? You look shocked..." Kurogane didn't even realize his mouth was open and his eyes clearly displayed shock. He quickly shook his head and regained (most) of his composure,

"No. It's nothing, lay down kid." Syaoran, not wanting to object to Kurogane when he was like this, lied down.

"K-kuro-sama? I have a question." Crap. Fai, I didn't want to see him...at least until I had finished processing the note.

"Uh...sure...what is it? Do you have the first aid kit?" Fai held up a small box, placed it on the table and pulled out...a...piece...of...paper.

CRAP! I left my note out!

"Whats this about?" Trying to deflect, I asked him the same question,

"What is THIS about?" Fai looked shocked, probably realizing he left HIS note out.

"Erm...well...uhm...I asked you first!" Hmph. He was gonna play that game? Fine. Kurogane thought.

"I was doing something Tomoyo was always telling me about, I decided to let my true feelings known on paper," Fai had flinched when he mentioned Tomoyo, but he became shocked when he heard "true feelings"

"You mean...you? Really? You...lo-" Kurogane had silenced him by placing two fingers on Fais lips.

"Only, if you tell me about your note." Damnit, Fai thought.

"Well, I was doing the same as you, letting my true feelings known.

"Ok. Well, Fai, I love you."

"I love you too! Kiss me damnit!" Kurogane was shocked when Fai jumped on him and kissed. His shock melted away as he grabbed Fais back and and made Fai gasp, which gave Kurogane the chance to insert his tongue.

"Ahem...my arm. It has started to bleed again. It also kinda hurts. Maybe you two could stop making out long enough to help me?" Syaoran asked with slight indignation and embarassment.

"Of course Syaoran-kun! Let me do it ok?" Fai said.

He started to stand up and Kurogane grabbed his hand. Fai gasped, then smilied lovingly.

"I love you too."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I kept writing Tomoto instead of Tomoyo.

I also was listening to true colours and almost wrote True colours, instead of True feelings


End file.
